Clan Ton Theon/Clan Nihil
Clan Nihil We exist to only serve our queen. We have no more purpose on this world. We are murders, exiles, and the lost. We have no hopes. No dreams. Only Andromeda. And power. We help her, we gain power in return. But we will only be free when we help Queen Andromeda achieve her dream to reach the stars… Land of the Dreamless Dragons What happens when a dragon has no place left in the world? What if a dragon had been banished from all of the flights? What if a dragon cannot find their way back home? Nihil is what happens. Queen Andromeda is happy to provide a home for all of the murders, exiles and the lost of Sornieth. As long as they help her achieve her goal of reaching the stars. History The Legend of Cassiopeia's Pearl There once was a magically gifted pearlcatcher named Cassiopeia. She was chosen by the Arcanist himself to become his apprentice. She interested him because of her high curiosity and incredible natural talent in magic. She was a quick learner and she learned more than any of the Arcanist's other pupils. The Arcanist was so pleased with her that he gave her his blessing. He infused some of his own magic within Cass's pearl. With the power of her blessing and her already powerful magic Cass became the most powerful mortal in the Arcane lands. It was said that her magic could even rival the Arcanist's. She was too powerful than a dragon should ever be. Cassiopeia took advantage of her new powers and used them to benefit herself. She used them to control other dragons. To bully them so they'd give her everything she wanted. Her greed had no limits. She stole their food, their armor, their land. Everything. Any dragon who resisted was murdered. She wanted dragons to worship her like she was a god. And they did. The Arcanist was of course angry at this. He had blessed Cass so that she could continue to explore and learn, not to become corrupt with power. Cass became mad from her own powers. Her demands were impossible and she went on murder spree to murder spree. No dragon was safe from her terror. Dragons begged for the Arcanist to stop her and he meant to take care of her long before she went mad, but he had been sidetracked. Strange events were happening in space. Large unknown magical energies, strange alien creatures made of star dust, and Shade activity had kept him busy. When he had finally found the time to deal with Cass he found her on the very edge of the Starfall Isles. She was screaming, claiming that everything she saw she owned. The Arcanist with a single flick of his wrist showed her just how wrong she was. He sent a wave of pure Arcane energy down on her. It vaporized her on the spot. Her body turned to ash, and the only things that were left were her bones and her pearl. Her bones fell into the ocean below, to be claimed by the Maren. Her pearl however rolled into a hidden nook in the land. The pearl had absorbed all of her powers including the Arcanist's blessing. It sent powerful and strange magical energies into the air. Once dragons had heard news of Cassiopeia's death, and the pearl that was left behind they went in search of the pearl. Every dragon dreamed of having the same powers as Cass. It was a treasure hunt that spread across the entire Starfall Isles, and it ended when a small fae named Andromeda found the pearl first. Chapter 1 Andromeda never planned on becoming a Queen. She was hatched in a relatively normal Arcane clan, and she was taught basic Arcane magic. Every night she would look to the stars, and try to reach them. She liked the idea of plucking them from the sky and keeping them for herself. She wondered what it would take to touch them. As a hatchling she would try to fly higher and higher, but she was never close enough to reach. When she was older she began to understand just how vast the world was and how far the stars really were. Still she wished to explore them. She knew that answers lay among them. She wanted to learn everything that she possibly could about the stars, and collected books on them. She spent days reading and rereading each book, from cover to cover, trying to memorize every word. But none of these books described how to actually explore the cosmos. In her birthclan she could see in the distance, the Observatory. She thought that maybe the Arcanist would have some extra information that was not in her books. So she set off on a journey to meet the god of her flight. She faced multiple complications during her journey, some of which had to do with the odd magical mutations of the lands, and the terrible alien creatures that rained from the sky. But none of that matters anymore, because she managed to make it to the Observatory in one piece. The guards made a fuss about her being there, and argued that she wasn't allowed to disturb the Arcanist. They told her to go home, but it was then that the Arcanist himself interfered. He invited Andromeda into his Observatory. She discussed the stars with him, and he seemed pleased that she had the same interests as him. She learned many new things about the world outside of Sornieth, but was disappointed to know that even the Arcanist didn't know how to reach them. As she was leaving the Observatory, she heard a few Exaltees speaking of strange powerful magical energy coming from the far north-west section of the Starfall Isles. The energy was even stranger than normal for the land. Andromeda made it her mission to track down this area. She learned from the rumors of other dragons, that an incredibly powerful Arcane pearlcatcher had died there, her name was Cassiopeia and she was blessed by the Arcanist. Her pearl was enchanted from some of the Arcanists energy and combined with her own naturally powerful magic it had made her unstoppable. But she was rumored to have passed away, leaving her pearl behind that was still overflowing with power. Andromeda eventually found the pearl, nestled on one the peaks on the edge of the Crystalspine Reaches. But as soon as she had found it, another group of dragons were on her trail. They too wanted the pearl. Andromeda only knew basic magic, and didn't have any advantage in strength being as tiny as she is. She refused to give them the pearl. They'd have to kill her, and they would have succeeded if it weren't for Cassiopeia's pearl allowing her to use its magic. The magic flowed through Andromeda's body, and the power from it turned the other dragons to nothing but bones. Later Andromeda founded Clan Nihil in this territory and she used the magic from Cassiopeia's pearl to build it. She built her throne from the bones of the dragons who had tried to stop her, and she hand picked the members of her clan. She made sure that they would be dragons useful for helping her with her goal, and dragons who would stay loyal. She chose dragons without dreams. Chapter 2 Life went on in Nihil. Andromeda was no closer to figuring out how to reach the stars from when she began, but she didn't mind. She created an arena to watch death and destruction for entertainment. She would figure out how to reach the stars later, for now she wanted power and fun. Her favorite gladiator soon became an alien made from stardust named Vulpecula. They were a vicious, natural born killer, and nearly indestructible. Just like Nihil. Everything was perfect for Andromeda. It would have stayed that way if it wasn't for the Snake. To be continued... Territory Clan Nihil is a small island on the very edge of the Starfall isles. It's far away from any other clan. The clan lives inside of a single mountain peak. The tunnels were carved away using the power of Cassiopeia's pearl. The very top room is Andromeda's throne room, the middle floors are where Andromeda's favorite clanmates live, with the pearl carefully guarded in the center of the mountain. The bottom floor is the prison, which is susceptible to flooding. On the outside of the clan is an arena built in between two smaller peaks. Each of the peaks have enchanted doors that lead back onto the island. The Throne Room Andromeda sits upon a throne made out of an imperial skull. The rest of the imperial bones wrap around the room and it's rib cage had been turned into torches that light up the room. The Arena It had more than enough seats for all Clan Nihil to attend and guests. Within it the clan mostly gets to watch Vulpecula kill any enemies of the clan. Sometimes prisoners are pitted against each other instead like a classic gladiator battle. When there isn't a battle going on the arena is often used for training. Sometimes when there's some kind of cool celestial stuff happening Andromeda calls the clan to the arena to observe. The Prison Cold and drafty. It's usually fairly empty with a few dragons that displeased Andromeda and of course Vulpecula. All of the cells are cold and grimy except Velpucula's. Their cell is large, with a clean pool of water and a wardrobe where they can keep all of their belongings. However their cell is also covered in a powerful enchantment and heavily guarded so they can't escape. Trivia * Theme song: This Town Your Grave by Innerpartysystem Current Members * Andromeda (The Queen) * Circinus (The Trainer) * Scutum (The Necromancer) * Cygnus (The Healer) * Ophiuchus (The Snake) * Vulpecula (The Monster) * Scorpius (The Jailer) * Cassiopeia (The Ghost) * Ara (The Lost) * Orion (The Hunter) * Pegasus (The Impossible) * Perseus (The Forbidden) * And othersCategory:Arcane